marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Summers (Scotty) (Earth-1298)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = The Six | Relatives = Alex Summers (father, deceased); Madelyne Pryor (mother); Scott Summers (paternal uncle); Jean Grey (mother's genetic template/maternal aunt); Nate Grey (paternal cousin); Raven LeBeau (paternal half-sister); Summers & Grey family's (relatives) | Universe = Earth-1298 | BaseOfOperations = Bannerman Castle | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Scotty has luminescent eyes during his power usage. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Eastern United States of Earth-1298 | Creators = Howard Mackie; Tom Raney | First = Mutant X #1 | Quotation = There's something bad in that thing. Something weird and alien... Something that wants us!. | Speaker = Scotty Summers | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Overview Scotty is Alex and Madelyne Summers' son. He is often looked after by Elektra. Origin Scotty as he came to be known was born to the mutant superhero Havok and his then girlfriend Madelyne. Some time after his birth his mom and dad got married and they moved in with the reformed X-Factor. As a child he showed no signs of exceptional power and enjoyed a normal life until the inferno event. Inferno During "Inferno" he was captured by the demons N'astirh and Sym who planned to use him as a sacrifice to open up the world to the malevolent Goblin Force. Alone and afraid he was rescued by his mother Madelyne who brokered a deal with the demons in exchange for her son's life. He returned home with her and the demons and the nightmare, it seemed, were over. Death of a Father When Havok of 616 wound up in his counterpart in the Mutant X reality's dead body, Scotty immediately recognized that Havok(616) was not truly his father. This was the first hint at the scope of young Scotty's power. When his mother was possessed by the Goblin Queen, Scotty was taken by his "father" and nanny; the ninja assassin Elektra. The three became like a family themselves and Scotty bonded with his new father. Eventually Scotty, Elektra and Havok would join up with the X-Men lead by Magneto in opposing the Goblin Queen. During the battle Scotty was captured along with Havok by the evil entity. But he knew that he was in the right place at the right time and incidentally knew exactly what to do to end the conflict. With a simple touch he managed to defeat the Goblyn Queen single-handedly. But his mother was believed to have been lost after this battle. Hunted for his power Scotty's vast psionic potential was then sought by an evil Professor X who managed to defeat his team and capture him. Xavier wanted to absorb the psionic energy of all the telepaths on earth but was stopped by Havok and the Six who rescued him after a long battle. Havok then sent Scotty with Elektra and his "sister" Raven to the X-Men's moon base after the incident with Professor X believing that Scotty would be safer there. Havok was wrong and a battle between him and Captain America destroyed half the moon. Scotty returned to Earth with the Six and the X-Men. It wasn't long before a new threat emerged from the Beyonder and his ally Dracula. Elektra, the X-Men, and the majority of earth's heroes were killed by the duo. In a final battle between Havok and the Beyonder it was revealed the Beyonder was in fact the Goblyn force in disguise. Havok transformed himself into pure energy and transported him and the Goblin Force to another dimension. Scotty had now lost two "Fathers" but his mother had been returned to him. | Powers = Scottie Summers is a mutant with vast psionic powers. Who was said to have celestial level potential in power (Scottie's character was very much like Franklin Richards who is also said to have celestial level power). *'Psionic Energy Manipulation:' Scotty has a varying capacity for the manipulation of psionic energy. **'Psionic Energy Solidification:' Unlike most psychics Scotty is able to give substance to psionic energy to solidify psychic forms. **'Astral Projection Materialization:' Scotty is able to physically cast his psionic projection into the physical world while remaining impermissible or pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the astral world. **'Psionic Firebird:' Scotty has been able to manifest his psionic powers as a psychic firebird, whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. *'Astral Plane Trapping:' As a byproduct of his vast psionic powers, Scotty is able to tap into the enormous psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy. **'Soul Sense/Empathy:' Scotty has demonstrated the ability to sense the goodness in others without even touching them. This may or may not be similar to an empathic sense. **'Telepathy:' He also shows telepathic abilities in reading peoples minds (as seen when he touched Havok). He can also restore someones memories through telepathy (also used on 616 Havok). He also is highly resistant to telepathic assaults as he is the only person left unaffected by the powers of an amalgamation of Professor X and Shadow King which was twice as powerful as both individually. **'Teleportation:' He also has an underdeveloped teleportation ability with which he can banish/send objects or people to an unspecified place. **'Precognition:' Scotty possesses powerful precognitive powers. His precognitive powers allow him to see visions of the future during a trance or through precognitive dreams. **'Telekinetic Aura:' In moments of extreme duress, Scotty is able to project a powerful telekinetic aura which enables him to telekinetically levitate, propel and manipulate objects and matter. **'Psychometry:' He also has the ability to read the psychic impressions left on objects by sentient beings. Or read the psychic impressions of people. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = }} Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Precogs Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Virtually unlimited command of all forms of Energy Projection Category:Below normal Speed